


Weekly Reward

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta!Theo, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Stomach Bulge, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Derek rewards one talented beta every week after pack-training. This week, Theo gets the reward.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Smutty Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Weekly Reward

As the rest of the pack cleared out of the loft, Derek capped down an authoritative hold onto Theo’s sturdy shoulders — keeping the boy from leaving with everybody else. Theo didn’t even have to look at Derek to see the devilish smirk that was probably smeared across his stubbled face. He knew exactly what it meant to get held back behind after the weekly werewolf training practice — and so did everybody else.

“Oh shit! It’s Theo’s turn this week!” Scott cupped his hands around his mouth and whooped loudly, drawing in everybody else’s attention.

“That’s not even fucking fair.” Stiles grumbled underneath the heat of his own breath. He shuffled across the floor and then picked up his exercise bag, which had been resting on the loft’s concrete ground for the duration of the pack training session. “I mean, don’t get me wrong — I’m happy for you, Theo. I was just hoping I’d get the after-class special.”

Liam piped up. “Yeah, I heard Derek’s been saving himself since last week.”

Stiles’ eyes drew shut at nothing but the thought. He groaned. “Fuck — those balls are probably huge.”

Of course, _“those balls”_ referred to Derek’s. That was the way that Derek’s werewolf training sessions operated. Every week, the pack got together to run through simple training exercises in order to refine their combat skills and technique. But that was the boring part. Once the session was over, Derek picked out the session’s shining star — A.K.A the one person who seemed to do the best throughout the 2-hour long workout regimen.

The ‘top-dog’ got to stick around the loft after the rest of the pack cleared out, only to be rewarded with Derek’s massive cock and load. After all, Derek made it very clear through his educational presentations that werewolf cum was extremely potent and acted like an energizing protein shake, whether it was gulped down or bred deep inside. And especially when it came from an Alpha—that shit was supposed to be like an elixir of life.

“Clear out!” Derek’s voiced boomed, yet there was a twinge of cheer laced within his tone. “Everybody say ‘goodbye’ to Theo. You’ll get him back within the next couple of hours.”

The lingering crowd blew out scoffed laughs and then packed up the rest of their material—quickly shuffling out of the loft. None of them really wanted to get in the way of Derek and his release, nor did they want to insult the weekly tradition and spoil the fun for their fellow beta. Theo was a good beta and he did well during training. He deserved the reward.

Derek was polite enough to wait until the last person exited the loft and shut the door behind themselves before he spun Theo around so that the two of them could stand chest-to-chest. Theo was slightly smaller as far as height and muscle-mass fared. But that was fine. The boy was a werewolf and just as strong as any other beta. He could take what was given to him, Derek was sure.

“So, how does this all work?” Theo questioned. He stared into the confident gleam of Derek’s alpha-red eyes.

“Well—” Derek chuckled underneath his breath, stepping closer into Theo’s toned frame. He cupped his hand underneath Theo’s jaw, gripping at it gently, nudging the boy’s head upward. “Last week, I rimmed Whittemore until he was red in the face and sobbing. The week before that, I made Stilinski ride me until he passed out.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Theo’s lips whilst he tried to imagine all of the many ways that his fellow pack members got to receive their after-practice rewards. Theo didn’t really know what reward he was going to get, but that didn’t diminish his excitement. Whatever Derek had in store was sure to be challenging, but it was going to be equally as amazing and enjoyable.

“You wanna fuck me then?” Theo asked.

“That tight ass of yours is great.” Derek noted, trying his best to glance around Theo’s body to catch a glimpse of his ass. “But I don’t think you’re ready to take something so big yet. I don’t want to break the newbie.”

“Rim me then.”

“No—” Derek thumbed across the flush of Theo’s lips. “—I think I’m going to give that mouth of yours a try.”

Theo’s eyes brightened and he immediately fell down to his knees, quickly positioning himself directly in front of where Derek was already hard and throbbing inside of his workout shorts. The aroma of Derek’s arousal pushed Theo’s level of eagerness up to the max, to the point that kneeling down against hard concrete barely fazed the mouthwatering beta.

“Oh, what an eager little beta.” Derek said, cupping the back of Theo’s head. “Not even that cockslut Jackson was this quick to get down to work.”

“I’m just excited…” Theo started, notably distracted by the smell of Derek’s arousal. “…. _appreciative_.”

“I’m glad.” Derek trailed his fingers down the side of Theo’s face and then gave him encouraging taps. “Take it out. Get acquainted, size up the challenge.”

Theo nodded enthusiastically and then dipped his fingers into the elastic waistband of Derek’s tight shorts. He tugged them down just enough so that Derek’s massive cock could spear out into the open air. The release pushed Derek to let out an audible growled hum of satisfaction, which sparked heat inside of Theo’s own body. And for just a moment, Theo froze where he remained knelt down—marveling at his alpha’s massive package.

Derek was just nearly ten inches in length and as thick as Theo’s own fucking forearm. The head of Derek’s massive cock was already drooling a steady stream of pre-cum that dripping down to splat loudly against the cold concrete floors between Theo’s knelt down positioning. As to how Theo was supposed to actually take Derek into his throat without getting suffocated, that was a mystery. And yet, Theo really couldn’t seem to find a sliver of worry anywhere in his amped up body.

Theo grabbed hold of Derek’s cock with both of his hands, sighing out in awe at the way in which his fingers couldn’t even completely wrap around the alpha’s girth. He held Derek in his grasp for a moment, letting himself feel the weight and heat that radiated from the challenging girth. And then without even bothering to wait around for more instruction, Theo leaned forward and tentatively wrapped his lips around the big wolf’s leaking cockhead.

The salty cream of Derek’s precum immediately spread across Theo’s tongue, sparking bolts of electricity to fire off throughout his head. But Theo couldn’t get enough of the taste. He worked his tongue around the tip of Derek’s cock with a reckless hunger—chasing a desperate and selfish need to taste more of his own alpha. It really was the only thing that he could think about.

“God, you taste fucking good.” Theo groaned, swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock.

“Don’t be scared of taking some more length.” Derek said, cupping the back of Theo’s head for the second time. He slipped his fingers through the strands of Theo’s hair, nudging the boy towards taking bigger risks. “This is your reward. Prove to me that I wasn’t wrong in picking you out of the crowd.”

Theo pushed through his own hesitation and then took more of Derek’s huge cock into his throat. He never wanted to disappoint anybody, especially not Derek. And whilst the sounds of gags and chokes spiked loudly throughout the emptiness of the loft, Theo refused to back down from any kind of challenge. He was tougher than most. It didn’t matter what the challenge was—playing lacrosse, training during werewolf practice, video games….Theo put in the work, regardless.

What was most surprising to Theo was the fact that the challenge of swallowing Derek seemed to become less and less of a challenge as time passed. It was beyond crazy. It was almost as if Theo’s body opened up and expanded its own limits. As Theo’s eagerness pushed him forward and pushed his mouth to stretch wider, it was like Theo could take way more of Derek than he had initially thought upon tugging the man’s shorts down.

“ _Attaboy._ ” Derek groaned, brushing through Theo’s hair.

Derek watched as Theo’s head repeatedly surged forward, easing in more and more of the massive task he was meant to tackle. Eventually, Theo took absolutely everything—nose pressed tightly up against where Derek smelled the strongest of dominance, arousal, and musk. But then just as soon as Theo got there, he tried to pull away, desperate to suck in fresh breath.

“Ah, ah—” Derek tutted, firming up his grip on Theo’s head. “Stick around for a minute. Yeah, that’s right….just a little bit longer.”

When Derek finally released him, Theo shot backwards with a struggled coughing fit to follow. His jaw was burning and aching from being stretched open for so long and around something so big. At the same time, Theo was certain that he looked an absolute mess. His chin was wet and messy with a mix of saliva and Derek’s precum.

Theo didn’t wait around for Derek to give him more orders. He shot forward, tilting his head just slightly so that he could get his mouth at Derek’s heavy balls. As Theo lapped at Derek’s balls and gently pulled them into the heat of his own abused mouth, he gripped both of his hands around Derek’s girth the best that he could—kicking up a reasonable beat of strokes. Derek didn’t say anything, just blew out a surprised huff of breath as he settled into the feeling.

Eventually, Theo withdrew from sucking at Derek’s balls, although he didn’t stop jerking off the alpha’s hard rod. Theo looked up to where Derek towered above him. He drank in the sight of Derek’s muscles and the way that all of the ridges of Derek’s abs seemed to bulge even more when they were oogled at from an upward angle. Theo knew that if he could always meet Derek with this kind of positioning, he would.

Derek returned the gaze. He smirked down to where Theo was settled on his knees like the good beta slut that he most definitely was. From where Derek was standing, it was a phenomenal angle to witness. His cock was fully hard, dripping with precum and Theo’s spit, extending across the entire vertical length of Theo’s face. And what a wonder all of it was to be able to fit inside of the boy’s throat.

“Let’s _really_ see how good you are at taking my cock down your throat.” Derek said.

Before Theo could even think about forming a fitting response inside of his brain, Derek reached down and clasped both of his hands at either side of Theo’s head. He nudged his hips forward and let the bluntness of his cock press against the flushed redness of the beta’s spit-slicked lips—enticing Theo just enough so that he let his mouth draw agape.

But just as soon as Derek spotted his chance, he slammed his cock into Theo’s throat — making the beta take the entire length and girth down to the root. Derek watched as Theo’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock, watering up against the waterline. But despite the strained watery blur of Theo’s eyes, there was a bright twinkle of enthusiasm coming up to a boil.

Derek set an unforgiving and brutally rapid pace as he repeatedly slammed deep into the beta’s open throat. His hips jerked with a continuous rhythm, refusing to slow down. Meanwhile, Theo took absolutely everything that was forced past his lips — loudly gagging each and every time that Derek’s massive length slammed against the back of his throat.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Theo.” Derek growled. “Gag on that fat motherfucking cock.”

Theo tried his absolute best to brace himself and managed to cling onto the smallest bit of stability as he kept himself down on his knees. All the while, his throat was thoroughly fucked into like he was nothing more than some sex toy. But it was a reward—Theo knew that. He felt it. He loved it. So he stayed in position and let Derek skull-fuck him as savagely as he wanted, keeping a careful ear out for the sound of his own muffled chokes and gags.

The initial ache of Theo’s jaw and the burn of Derek’s massive rod plunging itself down his throat subsided rather quickly as he adapted to the situation. Theo had to thank the high heavens for his own werewolf stability. At the same time, Theo kept his eyes locked upwards to Derek’s —and through watery vision, he could see the alpha’s smirk radiate like sunlight.

Derek kept his dominating hold onto the sides of Theo’s head, keeping the boy centered and sturdy. His hips knocked forward and backwards with a maddened pace. Derek found it hard to not laugh at how good it felt to fuck his cock deep into a willing beta’s wet mouth. In fact, the wet squelch that his dick made as it pushed past Theo’s lips and rammed into the boy’s gag reflex, the sound of his heavy balls slapping against Theo’s chin, and the hummed moan that consistently registered deep within Theo’s own throat, was all music to Derek’s ears.

After twenty minutes, Derek still wasn’t tired of standing and fucking in the same position. Mentally, he felt as though he could genuinely carry on with Theo for hours. But physically, even alpha werewolves had limits to their endurance, and Derek could feel his body tiptoe closer and closer to his orgasm. It didn’t slow him down, though. If anything, Derek took the cue to push harder and rougher as he actively hunted down his own release.

Theo, on the other hand, was quite literally lost—mentally, physically, _and_ emotionally. The boy’s watery eyes were just glossed over and unable to focus on anything. His mouth was slack and red, glossed up with the drooled saliva and precum that spilt down his own chin as Derek repeatedly thrust in-and-out. Theo was so lost that even Derek could feel the boy’s strength break, body going completely lax. But Derek just kept his own hands placed on the sides of Theo’s skull, keeping the beta from toppling backwards into a puddle of mush.

“Ah, _FUCK!_ ” Derek roared.

Derek thrust forward into Theo’s throat one last time as he felt his balls and body tighten. Just as soon as his entire length and girth was properly jammed into the beta’s mouth, Derek’s body jolted. He felt his cock pulsate with heavy, powerful surges. Even better, Derek looked down and watched the way that Theo’s adam’s apple bounced around as his throat instinctively gulped down each blast of hot cum.

It didn’t stop. _Derek_ didn’t stop, but it wasn’t in his control. Alpha werewolves naturally blew insane amounts of cum with their orgasm and Derek was an alpha. Not only that, but he hadn’t blown his load in over a week. As a result, his cock refused to let up on the release, hosing fierce pumps of fresh cum down Theo’s throat.

Meanwhile, Theo just stayed there—knelt down and short-circuited outside of his mind whilst he felt his own alpha’s load pump deep into the pit of his stomach. The sound of Theo gulping down Derek’s cum was loud and practically echoed off the walls of the loft. _It felt good_. It warmed him from the inside-out, making his skin feel all prickly, and his stomach bloat with a noticeable pudge.

After a while, Derek’s release slowed and he pulled out of Theo’s abused mouth. But just as soon as he released his hold on the sides of Theo’s head, he watched as the spent beta collapsed backwards to land on the concrete floor with a thud—stuck in a purgatory, somewhere between cum-drunken bliss and unresponsive unconsciousness.

He looked hot, though.

Theo didn’t move. He remained laid out on the floor—eyes still unable to focus on anything. The froth from Derek’s overwhelming spent load drooled out from the corners of Theo’s stretched lips and pooled at the sides of his sweaty face. And right where Theo’s washboard abs were supposed to be, there was a swell from the insane amount of cum that had gotten pumped straight down his throat and into his stomach.

Derek chuckled to himself as he stood there for a moment with his dripping wet spent cock hanging over the elastic of his workout short’s waistband. He towered over Theo’s cum-brained body, taking note of how well the beta took his first post-training after hours reward. He took everything like a fucking champ and never complained or asked for a breathing break—a true beta whore.

As Derek raked his gaze over Theo’s lax body, he watched the sizable tent in the boy’s own sweatpants suddenly twitch and pulsate rapidly—blasting several strong spurts of cum right through the thick fabric of the sweatpants. Derek smiled and watched Theo’s body work itself through its own release. And all Theo could do was smack his cum-slicked lips and mindlessly rub at the swell of his filled stomach with shaky fingers, still lost and stuck way up in the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques are much appreciated in the comments down below. Thanks :)


End file.
